A suspension rubber spring, which is a main bearing component and a key component for a new style rubber suspension of a heavy-duty vehicle, is comprised of metal and rubber layers, wherein the metal acts as a frame and a support, and the rubber acts as a buffer and a connection.
A rubber spring is used to connect an axle and a frame of a vehicle, support a weight of a vehicle body, absorb and eliminate vibration, increase friction forces between tyres and the ground as much as possible, ensure steering stability, improve automobile driving smoothness, decrease dynamic load on the vehicle body, increase service life of a automobile, and ensure comfortability of a passenger.
In recent years, products relating to road vehicle rubber suspension have been developed, and some of them have been experimented. However, assembling technologies of such suspension rubber springs are not mature, and structures of such suspension rubber springs are not perfect, such that rubber parts of the suspension rubber springs tend to have fatigue failure during use and thereby service life of such suspension rubber springs is relatively short.
Currently, service life of suspension rubber springs having a similar structure does not exceed 5,000 km when used in a heavy duty truck at home and abroad. A specific failure takes the form of crackles in an outer edge of each rubber layer, and the crackles are deeper in an outer edge of each rubber layer connecting with upper and lower partition layers, which leads to a worst damage.